A rose at an end
by Rogue gaL
Summary: Lois ran away and came to smallville, Clark helps her settle in at the school. But when evil comes to get Lois, will Clark save the day, and better yet, how will he feel about Lois when he finds out her darkest secret. Find out...Bad summary. R&R Clois
1. The newcomer

Hi guys, I was watching smallville the other day and an idea suddenly clicked into my head. Let me just explain.

Lois left as you remember and I have no idea if she's coming back but my story is based on before Lois ever came to the series.

I'm going to make Lois have powers but only her parents no about it.

Please read because I've tried so hard on this.

Chapter 1 New arrival

"She can't simply go missing!" shouted John.

"Carm down John, she's probably just gone out for some fresh air." Said Davina.

"You don't go out for fresh air in the middle of the night! She's left a note and everything!"

"I know sweetheart. But since the whole saga happened, she needs a break from this town. The people of this village give her strange looks of fear. She's a prophesy John. You don't want to admit it though; our child is to die to save the world. Her energy is the only type what can save us all. It's not a good thing knowing your going to die!" Explained Davina. She had always been the carm one, but ever since her daughter at the age of 6 developed powers, it had been a whole lot harder. Lois was now 18, she had gotten used to her powers, but never before had she known she would play a part in the world's existence.

"We'll leave her for a couple of days, and then I'll be calling the police." John walked away. Davina broke down in tears.

Smallville

On top of a building, a girl crouched down with a black hood over her head, covering half of her face looked over at the raining and thundering night. She was crying as well as looking down at the town before her. As the bright lighting flashed, she saw a word.

"Hello…Smallville."

It was a dark night. Clark had gone out for some peace and quiet from his family. Even though he couldn't get it outside. It was raining, it was cold and I was certainly noisy. He sat on the wet bench, there was a very beautiful girl crossing the road. Even though her face was nearly covered from the black hood she was wearing, he saw her red hair and her face. He smiled, but that smile soon faded as the girl fell to the ground in tears. There was a bus coming toward her.

"Oh no!" Clark used his speed but saw the girl raise her hand to the bus. The bus stopped in its tracks. The girl looked up at Clark. Her eyes were glittering, but also cloudy as though she was in pain. She stood up and ran.

"Who was she?"

The question remained in Clark's head that night, infact the day after that. He'd never seen someone actually save their own lives, it was always him.

"Clark! Are you even listening to me?" Shouted the coach.

Clark looked up.

"Sorry coach, I was just thinking."

"Well you best start thinking about the game Kent! If we loose it will be your fault. Since you're the star player, you can start us off."

Clark carried on his game. Lana came over to the field. She sat on the bench watching them play. Lana new that Clark was finally getting over her. She needed him too, for her sake, Clark's sake and Jason's. She loved Clark as a friend and wanted him to be happy, but she knew that this might be the last string of friendship they had.

After the game, Lana ran up to Clark and Jason. "Yes coach I understand. I won't put everyone of again."

"Good, because what ever you're thinking about is…Hey Lana." The coach paused.

"What's he doing now that Jason?" asked Lana.

"Thinking too much on girls then the game, that's what."

"I'm not, it's just I…" Clark didn't get to finish his sentence as he saw the same girl as last night walking along past the school. He had to see who she was.

Lois didn't know what brought her here. Was it how happy everyone was? It beat a change to how everyone felt in her town. But could she really stay in this quiet town and then let the demon troops ruin everyone's lives. Lois new they were after her because she was a sacrifice, but she didn't want to die, she had so much more to live for.

Maybe luck had struck her…

"Chloe, is that you?" The short blonde haired girl turned around. She screamed in delight as she saw her cousin Lois. She gave her a hug, but Lois looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh my god I can't believe you're here. When did you arrive?"

"I had no idea you lived here." Said Lois still uncomfortable.

"Well who cares. Where are your mom and dad?"

"About that, I…"

Clark came running up (slowly) to the two girls. He was staring at Lois. Lois remembered who he was and what he saw.

"Oh hey Clark. This is my cousin Lois, Lois this is Clark." They both new who each other was, but best thought to pretend they didn't. Clark stuck his hand out and said hi. Lois nervously put her hands out. They shook hands. "So Lois, where do you come from?"

"I come from Melvier village. Chloe can we go to your house? I really need to speck to your mom and dad."

"Is it about that thing what only you, your parents and my mom and dad are only allowed to know?"

"I'll tell you in my own time Chloe. Can we go?" Said Lois. She was trying to get away from the light. She cold sense that the demons were sensing her. Chloe said goodbye to Clark and her and Lois went off. Lois turned her head back to Clark. They stared at one another.

To be continued…

Hope you liked the chapter, any questions, complaints anything please review. Thank you.


	2. The facts

Thanks for the reviews. I have to tell you guys something I had actually finished the second chapter when I turned my computer off without saving it. So I've had to do it again. Sorry if it isn't as good.

I was watching smallville the other day and an idea suddenly clicked into my head. Let me just explain.

Lois left as you remember and I have no idea if she's coming back but my story is based on before Lois ever came to the series.

I'm going to make Lois have powers but only her parents no about it.

Please read because I've tried so hard on this.

Chapter 2 the facts

Clark shut the door behind him. He saw his father in his usual chair. Clark new that he had been shook by his sister's death. Jonathan and Claire we're really close. Even though they didn't see each other now. "Son! Is that you?" Shouted Jonathan. Clark came in the room and looked at his father. His smile had had gone and his cheer had faded.

Clark sat down and looked at him. "It was them Clark, they went after her." Clark had heard his father talking to himself saying "they" took her. "Who are they dad? You have to talk to me, we're worried about you."

"They are the same people who killed my parents years ago; they are the killers of my best friend and his parents. There after me Clark, me and my family." Martha came in, she looked shocked at what she just heard.

"Jonathan! How dare you say that to your son! Clark, can you go out please. It's only 5, dinners ready in an hour." Explained Martha.

Clark just looked at the pair. "Okay mom. Dad, it's okay."

"Be careful Clark, they could be after you and your friends."

Clark slammed the door. Luckily not to hard or it would of came off. He walked out of the farm gates to see Chloe and Lois walking to the town. He ran up to them.

"Hey Clark! You remember Lois?" Clark stared at her beautiful green eyes. Normally he wouldn't look at a woman's body, but hers was so perfect and sexy.

"Yeah, nice to see you again Lois, how are you?" Clark asked. Lois still was uncomfortable around Clark. She just gave a weak smile.

"I'm fine thanks." Chloe looked at the two, she could see that they both kind of had a spark going on. She looked at her watch.

"Well Lois, I forgot to tell you that I have a date, so I'm sure Clark will show you around the town, right Clark?" Lois was stuttering for words to say she'd rather go home but they couldn't come out in time.

"Sure I will. See ya." Clark said to Chloe. When Chloe had gone the two walked on in silence very slowly.

"So, how about those powers of yours hey?" Lois looked shocked and stopped in her trails. She didn't think he would bring that up.

"Sh! Know one can know! If they did I'd be known to everyone! Then these dem…People would find me!" Lois shouted.

"You were about to say demons, weren't you?" Clark insisted of getting the whole truth about Lois. For some reason, he needed to know.

"Look, it's none of your business smallville!" Lois was getting to her real personality. Clark new this.

"Well it is my business since you're in my town. So what are these "demons"?"

Lois hesitated. Could she tell a total stranger her secret? She couldn't even tell her cousin. But when she saw those sexy eyes and most muscular muscles she had ever seen, how could she resist?

"Okay smallville. These things are after me. They don't won't to hurt me but I have to go with them to do this BIG thing! You see I said I wasn't ready to do it because I had so much to live for, so they have to catch me to bring me to this place where I have to…do this thing. It's not happening yet but this events going to make this thing happen what I have to help out with." Lois explained quickly.

"Okay I didn't understand half of that." Clark said laughing.

"It's not funny Clark; if they know I'm in smallville they'll kill anyone for information where to find me. That's why I have to hide away." Lois sat on a bench and started crying. Clark didn't know what to do but he couldn't leave this girl to cry. Her eyes before were not clouded, but once again they started to be covered in them.

"Hey Lois, I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault. I guess there's a guilty part of me knowing that people are going to die for my sake. And it's not just that, it's also that I'm the only one with powers like this and I feel so alone."

Clark looked up at her and smiled.

"Well, you're not the only one." Clark suddenly disappeared and reappeared as though he had super speed. The he blasted a bit of a pavement and flew up so fast past the clouds themselves. Lois went red. She couldn't believe her eyes. When Clark flew back down, he saw Lois smirking at him and then she started to fly. But it wasn't like how Clark flied; she could control how fast she went. Lois went up and down very slowly and then fast but delicately. Lois came down and hugged Clark. She was so happy she wasn't the only one.

"Lois, there's son many people like you, I've seen them and met them. You just have to know that you don't have to be scared anymore."

"I can't even think. This is great! But how come you haven't been chosen?"

"Chosen?" Lois looked up from the ground and realised what she was saying.

"Nothing. So who else knows about your powers? Does Chloe?"

"No. Know one knows, except my family, and this guy called Lionel."

"So how come you told me?"

"I don't know, I just had to. It was like you had to know."

"Thanks Clark. I didn't like you at first, but your okay."

"Wow a sexy lady saying I'm okay, that's a compliment."

"Is that how you charm all your ladies?"

"Why are you my lady now?"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself Clark, I'm not going to fall for your tricks. Chloe told me all about you." Lois said teasing him.

"Oh yeah, and what did she say?"

"She said you were a jerk."

"A jerk, and you think I'm a jerk?"

"I don't know. Chloe wouldn't stop going on about you, or her other boyfriends. You know, she's one crazy chick my cousin."

"You can say that again. But you know what's the worst thing?"

"What?" Lois new something was going to come up.

"She's a great friend."

"That's sweet Clark, but I've still got to send you all the way to China for agreeing my cousin's crazy."

"And I'll just blast you there, but I wouldn't do that to such a beauty."

"I could use my power to send you to space…beauty? Really Clark, your charms won't work on me. You should be trying them on that Lana lass Chloe was telling me about."

"HER! I wouldn't dare. She left me then came back from Paris with another man. Ooops, I didn't tell you that."

"Why?"

"Because this guy is our coach. So you have to shut up please."

"Don't worry, you're secrets safe with me."

"Thanks Lois."

Lois and Clark finally came to Chloe's house.

"So, maybe we can talk another time?" Asked Clark.

"Like a date?"

"Yeah. But only if you want to."

"Look smallville, your nice 'n' all, but i think you don't understand my personality. But I will go out with you as friends."

"Sure, pick you up tomorrow?"

"No because she's coming home." Standing at the door was a familiar face to Lois. It was John.

"I'm sorry Clark, I have to go in. What are you doing here dad!"

"Okay, um, I'll see ya."

Lois shut the door. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Lois; I had to ring your dad." Said Lois's auntie.

" Come on your going home!"

"No dad, you can't make me!"

"Oh yes I can. There after you Lois, those demons!"

"But they'll never find me hear. They could find me in my home town. I had to leave for your sakes!"

"Lois, the demons have put your mother in a coma!"

"What!"

"They came to the home town and sucked her information out if her head. They wanted to know where you were. Thank god your mother didn't know where you are!"

"Oh my god. She's okay though?"

"No, she's in a friggin coma."

"Dad, I;m so sorry."

There was a silence for 2 minutes.

"Dad, I'm staying."

"No your not!"

"Dad! I need to, auntie doesn't mind and I need to stay some where like this for a while. Please dad, it'll mean so much to me."

"She can stay with is John, it'll be fine. We'll let her start school here and she'll meet new people." Explained her auntie.

Her dad sighed. This wasn't meant to happen. But it was his daughter.

"Very well, but you have to visit us. Or we'll visit you!"

Lois ran up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you daddy!"

To be continued…

Hope you liked the chapter, any questions, complaints anything please review. Thank you. Next chapter… A new start


	3. A new start

Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter, it's not really the best one because it's just telling you that's she's settling in,

I was watching smallville the other day and an idea suddenly clicked into my head. Let me just explain.

Lois left as you remember and I have no idea if she's coming back but my story is based on before Lois ever came to the series.

I'm going to make Lois have powers but only her parents no about it.

Please read because I've tried so hard on this.

Chapter 3 A new Start

Clark woke up with a big smile on his face. He was really happy about a few certain things in his life. Maybe it was the fact that the championships were coming up or maybe because a certain lady was staying in Smallville. He didn't know why he liked Lois so much. Maybe it was because she was pretty, or because they understood each other? He didn't know, but what he did know is that that it was going to be very interesting.

Lois washed her red hair, put her make-up on and took her first steps into her new life. Maybe she was being selfish to let those demons kill other people just to find her, but it wasn't the point. She was ready for a new start, one where she didn't have to think about her true life and her destiny. Maybe this was time for a new destiny. And it wasn't a bad new start (yet) because she has her cousin and she had Clark. Clark she thought. He was a nice lad and he was sweet, and they both had something big in common, so it was nice that she new she wasn't alone for once. But she new that maybe this destiny she's chosen, might still be the one where she has to die. Lois new it would be the hardest thing ever, but what it the prophecy came true, and she had to die. When that time came, would she able to sacrifice herself? She didn't want to think about it. But she knew she'd had to. Could I watch my family die? Those who have helped me grow up? Could I watch innocent children die because I was too scared to die? Lois thought a lot about these things. She was only just 1 person, and there were thousands of people in the world who also didn't want to die. Lois new she was being selfish. She was wrong too thinking that. She had to let herself go, but the same question remained in her head, when the time comes, will she die?

"Yo, Lois! You coming or what?" Shouted Chloe from downstairs. Lois realised she'd been day dreaming for too long and was going to miss her first day at a new start.

"Sorry Chloe, I was just thinking."

"Nice top by the way."

Lois was wearing a nice green belly top and the t-shirt was tied into a knot so it looked really cool. She had blue jeans on except they were very short ones so you could see all her legs.

"Thanks I brought them before I ran away."

"So are you going to tell me why you ran away?" Asked Chloe. Lois smiled and felt bad for leaving hr cousin out.

"Look Chloe, I love you and all, but it's just I can't tell anyone."  
Chloe sigh. She was a very nosy girl and had to know everything.

"One day I can tell you, but for now, I need to just keep it to myself."

"I understand." Said Chloe disappointed.

The two girls carried on walking until they saw the most gorgeous car ever. Unfortunately it was owned by the coolest guy at school, Mark Fielding. Clark saw Mark's car and he saw Mark talking to Lois.

"So maybe you want to hop in…?"

"My names Lois, Lois Lane."

"Well Lois, maybe I could give you a ride up too school."

"Maybe she doesn't want a ride!" Shouted Clark. He thought Lois probably wanted to carry on walking.

"What's it to you Clark!" Mark hated Clark. And he didn't like it when people stepped in the way of his women, or the women he was womanising over.

"Hey, Clark its fine. Yeah you can take me, but as long as you take my two friends here as well." Mark looked at Clark. He didn't want to take him, but he wanted to get Lois.

"Sure, why no." Lois smiled and the Chloe and Clark got in the back. At the front, Mark kept touching Lois's leg. And as Lois, she pushed it off.

"So Lois where you from?" Mark was looking at her when he should have been looking at the road.

"I would watch it Mark, you look like your coming off the road." Said Clark. Mark looked at him through his mirror.

"Hey, I don't want _your_ advice now do I Clark!" Shouted Mark, nearly crashing the car. Chloe was just silent the whole way there.

"Thanks Mark, but just try to be a bit nicer to Smallville next time." She smiled and shut the door. Clark caught up with her and Chloe.

"So what lesson you got first Lois?" Asked Clark.

"I don't know, I have to go to the principal's office first. Chloe, could you show me where it is please?"

"I would Lois, but I've got to open up the torch, you know that newspaper thing I was telling you about?"

"Yeah I remember, it's okay, Clark can show me. Is that okay?"

Clark smiled at her.

"Sure thing Lois." They linked arms and went off to the office.

"So your Lois Lane?" Said the principal.

"Yes I am sir. I was wondering if I could have my…"

"Don't worry, here's everything you'll need. Your class times, learning books the lot. Your father paid for everything. So, are you ready to start your first day miss Lane?"

"Yes I am sir."

Lois walked out of the office with Clark. She was looking at her times.

"I've got English first. What have you got?" Asked Lois.

"I've got chemistry. Don't worry though; I think my good friend Lana has English. Oh, she's over there. Do you want to meet her?"

Lois looked over to her. She couldn't resist it but she had to see what Clark was thinking. But she couldn't get inside his mind.

"Sure." Lois and Clark walked over to the girl.

"Hey Lana." Lana turned around smiling until she saw Clark.

"Oh it's you." Clark new she hated him.

"Look, I just want you to meet my new friend, Lois."

"What, is he going to be your new girlfriend. Let me just tell you this Lois, he's a liar and you can't trust him!"

"Look, Lana is it? I'm not his new girlfriend, I wouldn't dare go out with smallville, and I mean he's so not my type." Lana just glanced at the floor and stuck her hand out.

"Hi I'm Lana. Sorry, I just hate to see his next victims!" She said glaring at Clark. Clark looked really angry and a bit hurt at what Lois said.

"So what lesson you got now Lois?" Asked Lana.

"I've got English."

"Oh good, you can sit next to me if you like?"

"Sure. But it's not as boring as my other school is it?"

" Well I have no idea, but our teacher lets you fall to sleep while he's reading Macbeth, so don't worry about it." The girls laughed.

Lana went in the classroom. Clark grabbed Lois's arm.

"You going to be okay?" He asked.

"Look Smallville, it's just school, what could possibly go wrong?" They grinned at one another.

Lois was starting to like this guy, but she realised it was stupid because he was so soft and what was the point. She needed a tough guy, right?

Clark already new he was falling for this bad ass girl. He didn't mind, (yet, sorry I love saying that word, it makes the readers think about what's going to happen), but he wondered if she liked him. Maybe it was wrong of him to like a bad ass girl. I mean he had to have the soft geeky girls, right?

To be continued…

Sorry I had to leave it there. I hope you liked it. I'll make the next one longer next time. Oh and talking about next time. What happens when there's a spring dance on? I hear trouble…

Hope you liked the chapter, any questions, complaints anything please review. Thank you. Next chapter Demons of dance!


	4. Demons of Dance Part 1

Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter. I've made sure it has some classic Lois and Clark moments for you Clois fans, but I've also added some of my own characters, what Clois fans might want to run after me with sticks and poke me  But hopefully they'll understand were I'm going with this. AUTHOR'S NOTE- Clois fans…Please don't run after me with sticks lol.

I was watching smallville the other day and an idea suddenly clicked into my head. Let me just explain.

Lois left as you remember and I have no idea if she's coming back but my story is based on before Lois ever came to the series.

I'm going to make Lois have powers but only her parents no about it.

Please read because I've tried so hard on this.

Chapter 4 Demons of Dance Part 1

Lois had been at Smallville School for a while now, a week to be exact. She liked it hear, the kids were happy and everyone was having a great time. It was new for her, and she could get used to it. Especially with all the GOOD attraction she was getting from the kids of smallville. Maybe this WAS a new start for Lois, a new beginning without fear and self-fears of hurting someone.

But for some reason, she wanted to talk to a certain boy she hadn't talked to all this week.

Clark had been ignoring Lois for a reason; he didn't like the attention she was getting. Chloe had told her when Lois started school that Lois would be popular in days. Although Clark didn't care about that, he just thought maybe it was a good idea to lay off her for a while so she could settle down in the new school. Or was that just a lie he had made up?

Lois new that he was avoiding her for a good reason, but what was the reason? The question didn't bother her, but she had to admit to herself that she was trying lots of ways to catch Clark's attention.

"Hey Clark, I haven't seen you for a while, you been hiding from me smallville?" Clark turned around, he realised that it was Lois. No more avoiding thought Clark.

"Hey Lois," said Clark uncomfortable," I've been um…busy." Lois looked at him. She didn't know him very well, but by what Chloe told her, she practically was his sister.

"Look farm boy, you've been avoiding me for a reason. Just tell me or I'll read your mind." Lois gave a fiery grin to Clark. He sighs and thought about his answer.

"I'm sorry Lois. It's just, I've been busy and I haven't had time to see anybody." Clark looked up from his feet to see Lois's reaction. Lois smiled and just said "okay smallville, see ya around." And patted him on the shoulder. Clark just laughed to himself. He ran up to Lois.

"Lois, I'm really sorry. How about me and you at dinner. I'll buy you what ever you want." Lois was the kind of girl what didn't take dinner offers or dates, but it was Clark. A guy similar to her, she couldn't loose someone like that, right?

"Okay farm boy, it's a date." She winked at him and walked off. Wow how Clark liked her body, he wouldn't be so dirty normally, but he kept thinking how perfectly curvy it was. "Clark, pull yourself together, it's just a girl." Maybe it was just a girl, but a girl he had a crush on. It was obvious that he had a tiny flirt with her.

Lois looked at Billy. He was so damn fine. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and such a fit body. Sure Clark had the looks and the personality, but he had the body…"LOIS! You have to stop this! It's just a guy. And he's not even worth it. NOT WORTH IT!" Lois thought to herself. She had the most popular, fittest guy in her eyes, but Clark Kent kept coming up. Sure they spent a couple of "we are the same" moments, but that's it! Right? I mean they didn't even know each other!

"So, you want to go to the welcome dance with me?" Asked Billy. Lois just laughed. She looked at him. It was against her ways to go with someone like Billy, but so what; new lives were all about changes.

"Of course I'll go with you." Lois kissed him quickly on the lips and walked off. Lois had to admit, she didn't want to bother going to the dance, and she never did after she found out about her powers, but like she kept saying she had to.

Chloe sat looking at her computer. She was browsing through the internet and her photo files. She looked at the picture of her and Clark at the prom one year. Oh how she missed those days. Chloe still likes Clark, she knows she always will. _Why do I have to like him, he likes Lana still. I think. But come on Chloe, you're a smart girl, it's time to stop living in the past and move onto the future, _Chloe thought. She was right; it was time to move on. She couldn't dwell on something that didn't even become a something. She clicked off the photo screen and realised there was a file on there. It said "Clark's project Priv". Chloe respected his privacy, but it couldn't hurt just to take a peak. As she opened the file, Clark came running in. Chloe quickly turned off the computer.

"Hey Clark, what's the rush?" Chloe asked. Clark just smiled.

"Long story, you wouldn't understand. So is Lois still meeting me?"

Chloe's face was immediately shocked.

"Why are you going on a date with her?"

"No, we just haven't talk lately and I feel really bad. So I'm guessing she hasn't been by?"

"Clark, just go find her."

"What if she's not there?" Chloe just looked at him upset.

"So what, she's doing the right thing."

Clark took a step forward to her.

"Chloe, is something wrong?" Chloe felt awkward.

"Clark, I just don't want you to try to…you know…date my cousin."

"Chloe is that what's bothering you? And plus, what do you mean?"

"Come on Clark, you know what you're like with the ladies, I just want you to be careful with Lois."

"Chloe, we're not even dating, like I said, I haven't seen her all week."

Clark smiled at her and left to find Lois.

"Clark Kent, if only I had you." Chloe said to herself.

Clark looked outside. Sitting on one of the tabled was Lois, the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Lois caught his eye and waved.

"Hey smallville. So how's your day been?" Asked Lois trying to make convocation. Clark just laughed.

"God, wait until I tell you." The two carried on talking for most of dinner, until Billy came up to the table.

"What's Kent doing here, is he bothering you?" Billy asked Lois.

"No Billy, don't be so rude to farm boy."

"Farm boy?" Laughed Billy.

"Thanks for that Lois. I'm gonna go." Clark stood up before he felt a hand touch his arm.

"Don't go yet smallville, you didn't answer my question."

"What? Oh yeah, I'm not going to the prom with anyone. But if you want…"

"Don't bother Kent, she's going with me." Billy put his arm around her and Lois just shoved it off.

"Sorry Clark, I totally forgot about going with Billy."

"It's okay Lois. See you around."

"Hey smallville! We can meet up tonight if you want." Clark gave a weak smile. He wanted to say yes with all his heart but he couldn't in front of Billy and te other guys. He earned his place in this school; he couldn't just loose that for one night with the sexiest girl he had ever seen, right?

"Sorry Lois, I'm busy."

"Oh, okay smallville. See ya." Lois looked a bit blown off.

"I'll talk to you later." Billy kissed Lois on the cheek. Lois wasn't bothered. The prom was tomorrow night; she needed a really nice dress. And there's were Lana comes in…

To be continued…

Sorry I had to leave it there. I hope you liked it. I'll make the next one longer next time. Oh and talking about next time. What happens when there's a spring dance on? I hear trouble…

Hope you liked the chapter, any questions, and complaints, please review. Thank you. Next chapter … Demons of dance part 2


	5. Demons Of Dance Part 2

NatitaluvsSmV:Thanks I'm not too keen with people running after me with sticks lol. It would be scary, but hopefully you'll like this one.

Scullymulder: I'm glad you found my story. I'm glad you like it too. I hope you like this chapter and the chapters to come as well.

DeadZoneFern: I hope you find this one interesting to. You haven't reviewed for a while don't you like me  lol.

Blue Werewolf Boy Thanks I hope that it has got good potential. Well if it has I'm one happy girl .Hope it's enough Clois for you.

Smallville girl they'll be more interaction, but at the moment I want to put them arms length because then Clark can admire Lois from a point and the same with Lois. I know this chapter has Clark say that he likes Lana still but I can't change the way he feels but hopefully you'll understand where I'm going with this.

Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter. I've made sure it has some classic Lois and Clark moments for you Clois fans. I hope this chapter has enough Clois in it to make you fans happy for a while. I admit it's not the best CLois but its some good juice. Trust me there's gonna be loads of Clois in the next one.

I was watching smallville the other day and an idea suddenly clicked into my head. Let me just explain.

Lois left as you remember and I have no idea if she's coming back but my story is based on before Lois ever came to the series.

I'm going to make Lois have powers but only her parents no about it.

Please read because I've tried so hard on this.

Chapter 5 Demons of Dance Part 2

"I think pink matches you more Lois. Even though it's my colour." Lana said as she picked up a pink dress. Lois walked over to her and scanned the dress.

"I like it, but I'm looking for something what have more of the fun look in it. Like…this one over here. Look, it's got the silk fabric I like." Lana looked at the dress.

"But it's black. Black makes you look evil in my opinion. But it is your choice."

"Well, I do like the pink dress. Okay, I'll get that one."

Lois went to the counter and paid for the dress.

"Thanks so much Lana. You've been a good friend to me. You've helped me settle in." Lana smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"It's a pleasure Lois. I know that you're not really bothered about this thing, but do you know who Clark's going with?" asked Lana.

"Um, I don't know. Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering."  
"Do you still like him Lana?" Lana stared at her.

"No. Well a bit I guess. But I love Jason. I mean he moved here for me. And I truly care for him, more than I did for Clark anyway."

"So Chloe didn't give me the exact details about you and Clark, what happened with you and Clark?" Lana just looked down at her feet.

"We liked each other a lot, but he kept so many secrets from me that I couldn't take it any longer. When I asked him, he wouldn't tell me so I left. I'm just really glad me and Jason are together now." Lois looked at her and smiled.

"I'm glad you're happy Lana. I mean you're practically like _my_ sister by what Chloe's told me. You haven't had the happiest days have you?" Lana laughed.

"That is true."

"Yes dad, I love you two. Sure I will be. Okay, bye." Lois put down the phone.

"Is your mom okay Lois?" Asked Chloe reading one of the articles she printed. Lois turned around and leaned on the kitchen stool.

"My dad says that she's still asleep. The doctors said she's getting better so I guess that's a good thing."

"I hope she's okay though. I didn't think your mom drove anyway."

"She doesn't." Chloe took a bite out of her apple.

"What do you mean? My mom told me that your mom had a car crash."

"Oh, yeah um, she did." Lois walked over to the sofa and sat across from Chloe. Chloe had an expression on her face that Lois couldn't read.

"What!" Lois aid after an uncomfortable silence.

"You're lying." Lois let out a small laugh.

"I'm lying about what, my mom?"

"Yes. She didn't have a car crash did she?" Lois just tilted her head.

"Yeah she did Chloe, and I don't wanna talk about it. God, not everything has to be about secrets Chloe. My mom didn't fall in a coma mysteriously." Lois just ran up to her room. (Well Chloe's room).

Clark threw the hay into the barn. Lana was coming his way on her horse. Clark turned around and saw her. He smiled at her but not even a slight glitch came from her lips. Clark wished he had her again so much, but he knew it was too hard to get back together, it wouldn't work. He ran over to her horse. The horse stopped in his tracks. Lana looked down.

"What Clark?" Lana asked angrily.

"Lana, I want to say sorry about…well everything. I was a jerk and I want to start it all over again." Lana looked at him for a second. His face looked genuine to what he was saying. She got off her horse.

"Do you really mean that Clark?" He looked at her.

"Yes I do. I want to be friends with you. Sure I want to be more than that but you're with Jason now."

"Exactly, I'm with Jason. Clark, I don't know if you could be jealous or angry or whatever because I don't understand you. I don't know if I can trust you anymore."

"Lana, you can."

"Then tell me your secrets. You hid them from me while we were together. So now we're not just tell me."

"I can't Lana." Clark walked away, Lana followed behind him.

"Why can't you, are you some kind of alien!" Clark stopped.

"Lana, if I told you, and I wish I could but I can't, you would get hurt."

Lana paused for a moment.

"By who? Who would hurt me Clark!"

"People Lana, that's who!"

"People? What kind of people!"

"Lana if I told you then you would be in danger. The people who I've told are already in danger. I shouldn't have told half of the people I have, but some of them had to know or needed to know."

"I need to know Clark!"

"…NO, no you don't." He walked away. Lana stood there. She got back on her horse and sigh.

It was 6 o clock. Lois started to apply her make-up on. Chloe came out of the bathroom. She had a black sparkling dress on. Lois had the same one on just pink instead. The two girls ignored each other.

"Lois, move out of the way, I need to put my make-up on." Chloe said.

"Well you can wait." Chloe looked taken back.

"Hey, this is my house!"

"Yeah, and I'm living in it for a while."

Chloe just gave out a sarcastic laugh.

"You know I could tell from when you arrived here you had something up your sleeve."

"What in god's name are you talking about now Chloe!"

"You hurt your mom didn't you?"

Lois put her make-up down and turned to face Chloe.

"What!"

"You heard me, you ran away because you hurt your mom and didn't want to be put in jail or anything."

"Okay Chloe, you have gone mad." Lois turned around and started to put her make-up on again. Chloe had a huge grin on her face.

"I'm going to find out your little secret Lois, whether you tell me or not." Chloe left the room. Lois and Chloe both thought how selfish and mean Chloe had just been. (Hey that rhymes). Chloe didn't know why she said that, but she knew something was going on, and she was going to find it out.

Clark was ready and set for the prom. He had just asked Alisa Carl out. She was a bit of a geek but she was a very pretty girl. They arrived at the dance, but there weren't a lot of people there yet.

The one person he did notice was though was Lana. She was wearing a pink dress. It didn't look at all amazing, it was just plain. Lana was talking to Jason and staring at Clark the same time. Clark dragged Alisa over to Lana and Jason.

"Hey Jason, Lana, what are you two doing here together, I thought you weren't allowed…"

"Shh, Clark! Know one knows. I'm just a student talking to a teacher." whispered Lana. Alisa was to busy looking at the dance floor than listening to them.

"Clark, are we going to dance or what?" said Alisa. Clark and Alisa started to dance. His eyes caught the door and the most beautiful lest girl he'd ever seen. She had a sparkling pink dress on and the same with her high heels. Lana could see Clark was staring at Lois, and it finally clicked into her head that Clark was falling for her.

Lois waved to Clark; Billy stood behind her and went off to get some punch. Lois walked over to Clark.

"Hey smallville, who's looking hot tonight?" Lois joked.

"Hi I'm Alisa. I'm Clark's date."

"Oh hi, I'm Lois Lane." The girls shook hands.

"So are you hear with Billy?" Lois looked behind her, Billy was chatting to some girl.

"Yeah but I didn't really want to go with him. Well it looks like he's already found another date." Lois said.

"Oh, hey don't worry he's a jerk anyway." Lois smiled.

Suddenly the lights and the music turned off. Lots of people screamed.

"Clark, what's happening?" Asked Lois. Soon the lights came back on and on the stage were three grimreeper look alkies. There heads were pointed down and suddenly the started flying all over the place. People screamed and went out of the doors. The demons shut the doors so most of them couldn't get out. They were flying so fast you couldn't see them.

"Clark! It's them!" Shouted Lois.

"What's them?" Clark asked.

"The demons, they've found me!" Clark grabbed her hand and ran towards the door. One of the demons grabbed Clark and threw him to the other side of the room. Lois screamed Clark as she saw him been thrown. One of the other demons grabbed her. All the kids watched and screamed.

"HELP ME!" Lois cried. The demons flew to the top of the hall. Clark got up and realised what was happening. He got up but Lois was already disappearing.

"Lois!" Shouted Clark, Chloe and Lana.

The room went back to normal with the music and everything. All the kids ran out and screamed still. Clark ran outside, there was nothing? She'd vanished. But he new this, he had to save her.

To be continued…

Sorry I had to leave it there. I hope you liked it. SO I wonder what's gonna happen to Lois and is Clark really gonna save her? There's gonna be loads of good stuff in the next chapter so review please and I'll answer any of your questions.

Hope you liked the chapter, any questions, and complaints, please review. Thank you. Next chapter …No damsel in distress.


	6. No damsel in distress!

Blue Werewolf Boy: Thanks I'm glad you **_need _**more  But I promise you this chapter will be better than the last one. If you like Clois, that's what's coming up.

fuer grissa ost drauka: Wow cool name lol. I'm glad you think it's awesome. I hope this one is good enough too. Thanks for reviewing XxX

Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter. It's not going to be what all the clois fans want, but there are a lot of speeches about how much certain people care for each other.

Chapter 6 No damsel in distress!

Lois woke up in a dark, dark place. She felt like someone had hit her with a brick wall. She felt dizzy and cold.

"Where, where am I?" She asked slowly getting up. She looked around the prison type cell she was in. There was no one around so she could escape. She tried to use her powers to escape but they weren't doing anything. She tried again and again but still no luck.

"What's happened to me?" She suddenly gasped as she heard a noise.

"You're in the castle of Demerit. It hasn't been used for centuries." Lois tried to make out a figure in the darkness. Who ever it was has obviously been the one who caught her. But the person was a female, and for some reason this female had a familiar voice.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" There was a small laugh that came from the woman.

"I prefer to stay in the dark thank you."

"Why have you brought me hear? Is it to capture me for my fate?"

"That's what the demons are for aren't they Lois, to capture you. I told them to look for you." said the woman.

"But why, my fate will happen so what's the point of keeping me locked up in here?" Another laugh came from the woman.

"I don't want you to be here Lois, I'm your friend. It's just I have to make sure that you sacrifice yourself."

"I already know that I have to! No need to remind me every second of the frigging day. I already think about it too much!"

"I know Lois. I am only trying to help you. Say you were too scared to face your faint and ran like you did from your town, then we could actually miss the dark whole what realises all the creatures of darkness."

"But I won't!" Lois shouted.

"You did from your own village In Metropolis. What's say you do it again?"

"The only reason why I ran away is because those demons were watching me and my village, making sure I stayed put. The villagers were too scared to come out of their houses!"

"The demons were only making sure you stayed put for your destiny Lois."

"Yeah well it's not everyday someone tells you your going to die is it! It's not that easy to take in!"

"I understand your pain Lois. And I am sorry it has to end this way, but you will be remembered."

"Remembered, remembered! I don't give a damn if I'm remembered or not. I don't want to be famous; I just want a normal life, Is that so hard to ask for!"

"Lois, your destiny cannot be changed, but if there was a tiny risk that you did not have to die, I would take it. Lois my spirit watched you as a child, you felt like my daughter, I do not want this to happen, but it must."

"…Mom?"

Clark went on the computers searching all over for leads to where Lois could have been taken. But he couldn't find one thing.

"Clark, I know I've asked you this a million times but, what were those things and what do they want with my cousin?" asked Chloe.

"Look Chloe, I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment, you want to help me or not?" said Clark. Chloe looked a bit taken back. She needed to know answers, if she didn't know what was going on, how could she help?

"Clark I'm putting my foot down (so she did). I've ha enough of your secrets and lying! I want to know what's going on with Lois!"

"Okay Chloe, you want to know! These demon things are after Lois because they need her for some experiment (he lied), and we have to help her. I don't know the full facts but what I do know is that we've got to save her!" Clark went straight back on the computer. Chloe shoved him out of the way.

"Clark your useless on computers let me do it." Clark gave out a small smile.

"No I'm not your mother Lois. Yet your mother is a lucky women, but yet her child is about to die."

"She always has my little sister, Lucy, although I hate her!"

"But she is lucky to have you Lois, such a beautiful girl, yet so much pain."

The woman was still in the shadows. Lois needed answers on her fate. She didn't know the full story.

"So, what's going to happen? What will happen if I don't sacrifice myself?"

"First there will be a big dark hole, that's when you will have to jump into it, but if you don't it will suck the Earth's energy as it gets bigger. Soon demons of the darkest kind will come from it and for 100 years out our people into hell itself. Soon there will be too much fire and darkness that the world will die out and explode. You see, it's not very nice to describe it too you, but maybe it will make you see what you have to do." explained the woman.

"So I must be kind of powerful if I can stop all that hey?" The woman gave a really nice laugh. Lois couldn't think of who It was.

"Can you set me free now?" asked Lois.

"I'm afraid not Lois, only I wish I could. I hate to see the child I've watched since she was born hurt so much. For that I am sorry Lois."

"Who are you? You haven't told me, and yet you say you've watched me since I was born." The woman sighed.

"I am your guardian, I am the one whose existence was made only to watch over you and then see you die. I have got closer to you Lois which is why I feel a connection between us. But to see you die will be unbearable."

"Isn't that upsetting to know your existence is only to make me die? I mean it's really awful to know you were made **_just_** for that. Doesn't it make you feel disgusted?"

"No Lois is doesn't. I know I should but my feelings and emotions are not the same as yours, although I do feel love, love or you as a daughter."

"Then why not let me live?" cried Lois. Even though the darkness was covering the woman's face, you could tell there were tears rolling down her eyes.

"I wish I could."

"I can't believe you have to live in darkness because of me. You should have a normal life, a happy life. Not a life wrapped in death and sadness"

Lois felt sorry for the woman, to know that she had to live like that because of her.

"Lois, watching you live was the happiest thing to me. I ma not wrapped in darkness, I only live in it. Seeing you everyday, was enough for me."

"I'm sorry for what's happened." said Lois.

"I know, and so am I."

Clark was up all night trying to find out some details. He new that probably Chloe would hand him an address to tell him where to go tomorrow since she was so good at finding stuff out, but he had to try.

At 1.00am he decided to go to sleep so he could be ready to track her down in the morning. He write in his diary this:

Dear diary,

I wish that everything could be okay again. I wish that Lois would be alright, I wish that…I wish a lot of things. Chloe and I are still looking for signs on where those demon things are, and where they've taken Lois. I hope she's okay; she was terrified of those things, but who wouldn't be. They looked like the grim reaper except you couldn't see their heads. I wonder if they even had any. But Lois will be okay, right? I hope to God she is. Tomorrow I'm going to have a proper look around the towns. Lois can't be far or someone must have spotted her. Chloe will find out where she is, but just in case I better try as hard too. I don't know what's bothering me so much about Lois, I mean I'd be worried about any girl been taken away, but with her I'm more caring. I don't know if I'm starting to like her or not. But I think I am, who could blame me she's beautiful. I look at her and my heart beats a thousand times quicker, literally. She's just so drop dead…okay I'm thinking about her too much. Wow, I must really have a crush on her. She's got a feisty personality too. Maybe that's what's attracting me to her that she's a new girl to the ones I meet. There normally really good girls, what I don't have any problem with, but Lois is a new character. Maybe I should tell her how I feel; we might able to go on a date. But who am I kidding, I've known her for 2 weeks and I already have a crush on her. Hey, maybe it's because she and I have the same ability, plus we both use it for good, so that must be why I feel so close to her. Yeah, that's why, nothing else…right?

Clark closed his diary and sighed. How could he like this girl? But he had to save her, no matter what.

The cell was quiet for a while. Lois was singing her favourite song; the woman had gone, vanished. Lois didn't care, she didn't need a baby sitter as she told the woman, and Lois was no damsel in distress.

Suddenly there was a loud noise, Lois jumped immediately. Above her went quiet for a while and then there were footsteps coming down, Lois wanted to kick whoever's butt it was, but this stupid bars were in her way.

"Don't worry it's just Me." said the woman again.

"Look missy, you can just leave me alone. I don't need you with me 24:7!"

"Oh really, when there could be something dangerous in this room, who would save you?"

"Hey, I am no damsel in distress okay! I don't need your help! You won't even show yourself to me!" There was an evil laugh and the woman (the same one from earlier) stepped forward.

"Lana!"

To be continued…

Sorry I had to leave it there. I hope you liked it. So how come Lana is the woman, how's that possible, will Clark reveal his feelings, what's going to happen. Ha ha I'm going to leave you in suspense. I hope that was a nice Clois chappie with some questions answered and some questions yet to be answered  See ya soonXxX AND REVIEW PLEASE

Hope you liked the chapter, any questions, and complaints, please review. Thank you. Next chapter…The story unfolded...


	7. The Story Unfolded

Blue Werewolf Boy: Aww thanks luv. I know what you mean like you feel really connected in a story you need more of it, like you want to know the ending. I couldn't wait to do the next chappie  enjoy

scullymulder: Glad you think it's cool lol.

fuer grissa ost drauka: Yeah at first I thought what the hell am I putting Lana in for but then I just went along with my head lol. Soon though I got a really good idea. Isn't it just great when ya get an idea! Anyway keep reviewing you lot and I hope you enjoy the fic.

NatitaluvsSmV: I'm glad you didn't see that coming because I wanted to want everyone to be really shocked and wonder how that's going to fit in the story. Lol

Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter. This chapter is mostly going to be about Lois finding out exactly what's going on. Maybe a few Clois scenes. Anyway YA BEST ENJOY IT…what can't I be a bit nasty sometimes lol.

Chapter 7 The story unfolded

"Lana…?" Lois looked at her.

"Not exactly, just her body form. The story is too complicated to tell you."

"Hey, don't cut me off! I've got plenty of time to hear your story Lana, it's not like your gonna let me out!"

"Well, alright. But what your about to hear is incredibly bizarre and you probably won't believe a word of it."

"Lady, you've watched my life, you know that I'm used to the most bizarre things." Lois said with a slight grin.

"Okay Lois, listen carefully."

Clark raced to the torch. Chloe was already there, but she already was 24:7.

"You found any leads Chloe?" asked Clark. She grinned and gave him a piece of paper.

"I new I could count on you. So how are your mom and dad?"

"Well the police are looking for her but they can't even be bothered to actually look for clues. Lois's dad hasn't been told yet; well when he does I'm not going to be there. My uncles a nice guy but not when Lois is in trouble. And trust me, that am a lot. She can't keep away from trouble."

Clark gave her a really quick hug. Chloe gasped as it was unexpected and then he was off again.

Clark ended up on a street in a village. It was apparently quite close to where Lois lived. Clark could see this village was peaceful and quiet. He looked at his piece of paper and found "43 Morton Road". He went up to the house and knocked on it. Know one answered so he tried it again. Finally someone opened the door. She was an old woman so Clark had to be careful by what he said.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could talk to you about what you saw the other night." The woman looked down and took the door off the chain. She opened it just enough to fit Clark threw it. He could obviously see she was scared of something. He sat down on the sofa across from where she was sitting. The old woman wouldn't take her eyes away from him. Clark found it a bit uncomfortable but carried on asking her questions.

"What did you see the other night Mrs Nickel? What happened here?" asked Clark.

"There was a load noise outside; I thought it was my incredibly rude next door neighbour. He always makes a racket, so I always shout at him. But as I opened the door a black cloud shot past me inside my house. I fell backwards and twisted my wrist. I walked into my living room where the racket was, it was silent for a while and I just stood there waiting for something to happen. The from the ceiling came the most terrifying thing in my life. It was totally covered in black and it looked at me as if it wanted something. I stared at it's red eyes that I could see in it's hood. It was like magic as it pushed me back with all it's force by just using it's hand. It spoke to me in my mind asking me where the…the…" Mrs Nickel put her head down. Clark was practically on the floor listening to the story.

"What did he want Mrs Nickel?"

Her head got up slowly.

"The krypton crystal." Clark's eyes winded. But he had the only one. The green one and the red right?

Lana crept down to Lois, the bars separated them but Lana was in her full view.

"In the future Lois, Lana was meant to stay possessed by Isabel, but Clark got in the way. But thankfully Lana's destiny was to be possessed and go to the past and make sure you did your job. And of course it went wrong as always, instead of I being created a dark spirit became, and travelled back into the past and made a whole of evil. When I was created though I possessed Lana and all went well, until I realised your fate to be. I had to make sure you destroyed yourself."

"Wait, so your telling me that Lana became possessed by a dark spirit and went back in time and created a dark whole. And the future at the moment is being ruled by dark creatures? Then you possessed Lana and went backing time once more and my destiny has changed so now I have to kill myself?" Lois finally took a breath.

"Well…pretty much. Your destiny was not meant for you to die Lois, it is only because of that day Lana become possessed this all happened. The future has nearly been destroyed, but if this past can change it, then the future will be bright."

Lois looked down. She knew she had to die but actually thought there was a small chance that she didn't have too. But now she knew she _had_ to. Lois started crying once more. Lana put her hands through the bars and put her hand on Lois's chin and lifted it up. She did not want to see Lois like this.

"When I possessed Lana and looked back on her past, you were a good friend to her, even though I am not Lana, I also watched over you and realised you do not deserve this fate. But you are the only one, are only hope." Lana smiled; it was not a happy smile, but a guilty smile.

Lois looked down again and then noticed the bar door being opened, she looked at Lana.

"You now know what you must do Lois. I know that you now know that you _have_ to do this. I will let you live the rest of your life happily. I will watch over you and my demon troops will protect you of danger comes." Lana looked at the red head as Lois walked past her. She did not say goodbye.

Lois walked and walked and walked. It was now 6pm and raining hard. She could not go on. Tears rolled from her eyes. How could she face what was about to come? Lois didn't want to die. Her story was told, and now she had to make her own story…

To be continued…

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you don't understand how Lana ends up like that then just ask me a question and I'll answer you. So some people might ask who created these spirits, well you'll have to see.  See ya soonXxX AND REVIEW PLEASE

Hope you liked the chapter, any questions, and complaints, please review. Thank you. Next chapter… The ties that bond


	8. The Ties That Bond

fuer grissa ost drauka: Thanks I appreciate that. I mean you just have a few good ideas and you want to make them so other people know what your ideas are. It's like making up a story lol.

Blue Werewolf Boy: I'm glad you love it and thanks for updating every chaoter. Keep it going lol.

Scullymulder: I'm glad you didn't because I want you all to be totally shocked by what's happening, and by the way, you might be shocked by other chapters I will be doing ;-).

Morjonse: Ahhh lol now Lois might die and then again Clark might figure something out, but somehow I bet there's gonna be a few twists.

Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated my best friend has just died. It's been really tragic. So this chapter might be a bit short but it's gonna be clois central.

Chapter 8 The ties that bond

Lois lept into her auntie's arms.

"Oh my god, I was so scared. They were telling me how I have to die and everything. I've never been so scared!" Lois cried. And that moment Chloe came running in. Her mum had phoned her and told her Lois came back home.

"Lois, you're okay!" Chloe ran up to her and hugged her, "me and Clark were trying to find you, we went every where. Clark went to someone's house and apparently they saw the same demons what took you." Lois for a second was about to tell Chloe the story until she remembered what her cousin had said to her. How selfish she was to say that Lois hurt her mom. How could she!

"I have no time for you Chloe, you said I hurt my mom. I was about to tell you the true story, but then you'd actually make my life into a story book. You can forget it." Lois still sobbing ran upstairs and shut the door. Chloe looked at her mom.

"Don't even ask me mom!"

The next day was the hardest for Lois. They had a school holiday for two weeks so all didn't seem bad, but she knew these demon things were watching her. One of them could be at the other building, or the tree Lois was walking past. She was grateful these things were looking after her, but she didn't want to be fussed by them. Lois looked at Clark's farm. She was going to the café but she thought she should thank Clark for looking for her.

"Hey Clark!" said Lois walking up the barn's stairs. Clark turned around stunned and gave her a hug.

"You're okay!"

"Yeah looks like it."

"What happened? What did they do to you?"

"Look Clark, I rather not talk about it." Lois looked down. She was about to cry. Clark hugged her as she realised her tears.

"I'm sorry Clark, I'd never thought anybody would see me cry."

Clark felt like laughing a bit. This girl's pride meant more to her than her won life.

"Lois, you just went through a really bad stage. You were just kidnapped for Pete's sake!" Lois laughed a little. Here she was in a sexy strong man's arms that knew about her powers and didn't care about them, and she didn't want to tell him what happened. Lois and Clark new from the first time they saw each other they had a strong connection. Lois looked in his eyes. Clark lent in to kiss her and Lois spoke. She told him everything, every detail about Lana and how they were exactly the same. (But Lois didn't tell Clark about her having to die). Clark couldn't believe what he just heard. He told Lois about the Krypton stone.

"So, how we gonna figure this one out? I mean I don't know why the demons took me and I don't know why they want the krypton stones." Clark was still a bit stunned on the Lana thing. He still had feelings for Lana and wanted her but his new feelings for this new girl felt stronger. It was weird because he hadn't known Lois for long, but it felt so right.

"I reckon we talk to Lana, see how she is and ten we'll go ask the old woman about the stone."

"Totally. So, what's the deal with you and Lana Clark? I mean I heard Chloe's side, but I didn't hear yours." Clark looked at her.

"Well, I guess I fell in love with her. I wanted to be with her. But when we finally got together I had more problems in my life involving my powers. I had to tell lies to her and make excuses, and she could see right threw me. She left me and went to Paris. That's when she met Jason, and they got serious after that I take it. I was heartbroken, because I still loved her very much. But then after a couple of months, I'm finally getting used to them. But Lana still isn't my friend."

"Well it's obvious you're still in love with her." said Lois looking at him in the eyes. Clark didn't want to admit it, but Lois was right. He was still in love with her, but that love was at least disappearing.

"Yeah, I am, but I'm starting to like someone else." Lois looked a bit taken back. They leaned in to kiss, but Lois put her finger on his lips.

"I'm sorry Clark, you like Lana. And it's not right that you go with one girl, but love another, plus, I don't want you smallville." Both Clark and Lois new she was lying. The tone of her voice was serious and she looked in his eyes for a moment. "_Damit Lois, go for it. Here's the most sexist and kindest guy in the world trying to kiss you and your there saying NO! You don't find kindness and sexiness often. It's rare…" thought Lois._

"_Oh my God, I just tried to kiss her. The most beautifulest girl is in MY room and she's rejecting me…least she's in my room. But she look like she's about to kiss me. Man those eyes, her personality… I could… could." _

Clark leaned in and kissed her anyway. She kissed him for 5 seconds and pushed him back.

"I can't Clark." Lois ran out back home. Clark sigh, what had he done!

Lois ran up to her room. Chloe was in there.

"How dare you speck to me like that earlier, and in front of my mom! You know how embarrassing that was!" shouted Chloe.

"Look Chloe, I'm really not in the mood tonight."

"Well I want an apology!"

"You want an apology! I'm the one who should be getting the apology! You said I hurt my mom!"

"Yeah well, for all I new you could have!"

"Chloe your mad! You've changed! Or is it because of Clark Kent!" Chloe lifted her face up immediately.

"Don't bring him into this!"

"Oh I will Chloe. I mean you're a loser; you look at photos of you and Clark and dream about you too. I mean you dwelled on something that didn't even become a something!"

"How dare you, you're a bitch!"

"Well I guess it runs in the family! Anyway, he doesn't give a damn about you; I and he were just kissing in the barn."

"You're a slut that's why!"

"Oh no Chloe, he's the one that likes me, I pulled back and said I didn't feel for him, but mind you least I'm not some love struck puppy what thinks someone wants her." Lois new what she said just came out of her and she was totally out of order by what she just said. Chloe pounced on her and they started fighting. Chloe's mum ran into the room and separated the two girls.

"I'M LEAVING!" shouted Chloe.

"No way, I'm leaving this mad town! I don't want to stay here for another minute!" said Lois.

Clark was thinking about that kiss earlier. What did it mean? Why did it happen? Was there something going to happen? Or was she going to hate him and ignore him?

"_I am such an idiot. There's actually a girl who I really like and knows about my powers, and now I scared her away!"_ Clark's thoughts were disturbed by a figure what was socking wet. Tears rolled down her eyes.

"Can I come here and live with you for a while?" asked Lois.

To be continued…

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. So I wonder if Clark will let her and I wonder what's going to begin? Is there some love about to start or just plain drama? I wonder.  See ya soonXxX AND REVIEW PLEASE AND AUTHORS NOTE! I NEED MORE REVIEWS PLEASE! THANKSxXx

Hope you liked the chapter, any questions, and complaints, please review. Thank you. Next chapter… A new start again…maybe?


	9. A new start again maybe?

fuer grissa ost drauka- Yeah I know but Chloe is totally stuck on Clark though and in the actual series. If only it was Calrk stuck on Lois…

NatitaluvsSmV- Lol don't worry Clark does let her stay, he won't through her out lol.

Blue Werewolf Boy- Aww thanks you don't know how nice it is for someone to say that. Well actually you do probably because you also write stories lol. Thanks for your great feed back.

Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated my best friend has just died. It's been really tragic. So this chapter might be a bit short but it's gonna be clois central.

Chapter 9 A New Start Again…Maybe?

Lois woke up on Clark's bed. Of course Clark was not on it he was on the sofa. Lois took a quick glance on where she was. The memories suddenly flooded back into her mind. How she was to die, how Chloe was becoming an evil bitch and that her life was nothing. She moaned and went back to sleep.

"Lois, Lois, LOIS!" Shouted Clark. Lois moaned.

"What, what, I'm awake!"

"Come on we're gonna be late for school!"

"I don't feel like going today."

"Oh, okay then. You sty in bed and I'll…"

"No, I do want to go to school. I have to get on with my life."

"Good for you Lois."

Lois got up and bumped into Clark.

"Um Lois, what are you doing?" asked Clark.

"What do you mean, I'm getting a shower."

"No, you have a shower inside the house, this is my shower…for boys."

"Look smallville, I only want a stupid shower, I'm not gonna kill ya."

"I know, but it's kind of weird."  
"What is, the fact that I need to use your shower, or the fact that your scared of a naked girl being in your barn?"

"Lois, just go down to my moms shower, she will totally understand." Lois sigh and walked over to Clark.

"Clark, I don't want to, I want to use yours since I'm in my nigh gown. So if you don't let me I have other ways of persuading you."

Lois touched his chest (because he was wearing just shorts) and put her lips near to Clark's. Clark didn't know what was going on but he felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Okay Lois, but hurry up!" Lois smiled and walked off to the bathroom.

Half an hour later and she still hadn't finished.

"Lois hurry up!"

"Wait one second smallville!"

Another 10 minutes went by.

_Why don't I jus' go to my house and take a shower! Oh wait I can't or Lois will think I'll do that for now on! Oh and I need to tell my parents Lois is staying for a while._

Clark knocked on the door.

"I'm just coming in too get my shirt Lois!"

"Okay, ya can't se me anyway I'm behind the shower curtain!"

Clark walked in and grabbed his shirt. But as he was he saw Lois's outlined body. It was so perfectly shaped so stunning he even found himself drooling. He realised he was just standing there and walked out of the bathroom.

When Lois had finally finished and Clark had a quick shower, Lois walked over to Clark and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks samllville, for letting me stay here." He looked into her beautiful green eyes somehow knowing her and he would never be.

"Anytime Lois, I mean what Chloe said to you was mean, but I don't think you're parent's will like you staying here."  
"I know, but I feel more…right here. But I guess my mom and dad would freak out at the idea of me staying here with a boy on my own."

"Yeah, but lets make it last. You were just kidnapped though, and you were accused of hurting your mom by a family relative, you've been through a lot Lois and you don't deserve it. I've been through a lot in my life and yeah people like us have a hard life keeping it a secret, but we get through it. Sometime the only thing we can do is run away, even though It's wrong and…" Suddenly Clark felt Lois's lips on his. He was stunned at first but then it got really intense and he held her tight. Lois pushed him back.

"Oh my god Clark! How many times have we done that now!"

"I…I don't know but it was good."

"Yeah it may have been, but Clark we have to stop this."

"Why, what are you so afraid of?"

"Clark, 1, you like Lana 2, I can't tell you the reason because of I did then I'd just feel bad at my self and 3, I can't love someone right now I mean I'm not in love with you but I defiantly know I'm attracted to you!"

"Yeah and I know I'm attracted to you too. So what are we gonna do?"

"Just be friends, let's just forget this ever happened!"

"O…okay Lois."

Lois and Clark both knew they couldn't forget what happened, but in Lois's head she knew nothing could happen with her and Clark, but it Clark's head he thought different….

To be continued…

I hope you enjoyed the chapter..  See ya soonXxX AND REVIEW PLEASE AND AUTHORS NOTE! I NEED MORE REVIEWS PLEASE! THANKSxXx

Hope you liked the chapter, any questions, and complaints, please review. Thank you. Next chapter… Stolen…


End file.
